tierra de adolescentes( teenage wasteland)
by lana diamonds
Summary: sango una chica que esta en ultimo año de prepa y no sabe que hacer con su vida es negativa y esta un poco arta de su vida, con amigos que demuestran todo lo contrario, pero llegara alguien y cambiara todo quien sera?...


holis espero que les guste mi historia jajajaja es mi segundo fic que escribo,siempre me inspiro en cosas que veo, o que he vivido, y gracias porque los leen.

los personajes no me pertenecen (desagradablemente)(ojala)son propiedad de rumiko

eran las dos de la mañana y estaba totalmente arta de mi, del lugar y de esas putas personas de mierda que me rodeaban, en aquella disco. me acerque hacia la cantina, y pedi un whiski, mis amigas que me acompañaban estaban ligando,bailando y disfrutando su vida como si fuera el ultimo dia, por eso eran mis mejores amigas me ecantaba como veian la vida, ayame y kagome unas chicas muy bonitas y atractivas,positivas, soñadoras alegres y listas, se podria decir que era todo lo contrario a mi negativa, ingenua, vaga, tonta, y todo me importaba una mierda, no tomaba nada encerio, ni valoraba la vida. me sente en la mesa donde se podia ver como bailaban mis amigas con sus parejas que eran unos chicos guapos, altleticos,inuyasha y koga que a simple vista se veian que les encataban esas chicas. Estaba sola en aquella mesa,tomando mi sexta copa,un chico alto y guapo se sento junto a mi y me dijo:

"siempre eres asi"

"¿como?

"estas en una disco, con varios chicos guapos y no bailas con nadien, y dejame decirte que estas muy bonita y ellos te aceptaran"

"para que sepas ya baile y estoy asi porque ya me aburri y no ponen musica buena"

"bueno... y que musica te gusta, para que aceptes a bailar conmigo"

"el pop y no la musica sensual y rock pesado que ponen en esa porqueria de luagar, "

"claro que ponen pop"

"si... pero aquí lo defecan"

"lo defecan?

"si lo ponen canciones en este lugar que son pop, pero las mas feas que encuentran lo defecan"

"ok'...bueno... son las dos de la mañana la noche es joven creo que hay lugares que te gustaria en donde ponen buena musica popo"

"¿popo?"

"perdon pop"

"...ok...?""pero no voy a ir contigo que tal si eres un asesino serial o un ocosador o violador o un loco"

"bueno si no confias en mi, hacemos un trato te llevo a un lugar donde pogan pop y bailas conmigo y si intento algo contigo, te doy mi numero de celular, y mi celular y al final de la noche me lo devuelves o te doy permiso que me mates"

"¿que te mate? y yo pare que quiero tu numero celular"

"para que me hables porque no creo que tu me des tu numero de celular"

"obio que no te daria mi numero de celular eres un extraño y apenas te conozco"

"si,anda vamos...te prometo que la pasaras increible toma ten mi celular ...mm cual es tu nombre?"

"no te lo dire..bueno ok-tome su celular que era un iphone 5"pero tengo que avisarles a mis amigos antes"

"ok-se levanto de la silla-" te espero afuera"

tarde unos minutos explicandoles a mis amigos lo que habia pasado, ellos me decian que no fuera que nisiquiera sabia su nombre,pero no hice caso y me fui con el.

"y donde me piensas llevar"

"dicen que es un lugar magico"

"wtf contigo"

"jajja es broma traes tu carro y nos vamos en el mio"

"depende"

"depende de que?"

"de quien este menos borracho,asi que bueno pienso que yo estoy menos asi que en el mio"

"disculpa, tu estas menos borracha que yo, tu fuiste la que accediste venir con un extraño"

"y tu fuiste el que me lo propusiste"

"esos otra cosa... eso se llama tener lastima no borracho"

"osea tenias lastima por mi"

"no, no! solo era que estabas sola, y eres muy bonita y no te divertías"

"ash...ok ya pero bueno ya en el mio"

"ok, oye no te han dicho que tu aguda voz es irritable"

el chico estaba detras de mi con los brazos cruzados parecia como si estubiera enojado,nos dirigimos al estacionamiento donde se allaban los dos caros el mio y el de el estaba abriendo el carro, cuando derrepente me agarra de las piernas y me subio en sus hombros cargandome señalo su carro y dijo:

"ese el de alla es mio"

"oye bajame ahorra mismo"

"no"

abrio su carro, que era una camioneta color blanca, pareciese que el tuviera dinero, por su ropa y su forma de hablar, me subio a su carro y el tambien subio,arranco y yo estaba horriblemente enojada con el,estaba cruzada de brazos y durante el camino nadien dijo nada hasta que yo rompi el silencio:

"oye porque hicistes eso "

"nose solo queria ver como te enojabas hahahaha te enojas chistoso"

"callate quieres?"-hubo silencio aunque el estaba con una gran sonrisa y riendose, "de que te ries si estas loco"

"no solo tengo sentido del humor algo que ya vi que no tienes tu amiga sin nombre"

"sabes que esto es un secuestro y te puedo demandar por eso"

"claro que no amiga esto no es un secuestro, si lo fuera seria contra tu voluntad"

"contra mi voluntad me subieron a este feo y cochino carro, digo"

"ya llegamos"

se estaciono enfrente del lugar, el lugar era una disco que nunca habia visto,y se llamaba dynamite, se veia tranquila, era muy elegante,habia una teraza afuera, el lugar tenia onda y ambiente. Entramos a ese lugar, el se la pasaba saludando a todos, pareciese que el ya habia venido a ese lugar y que conociese a todos.

"oye amiga que quieres tomar-dijo dirigiendose al cantina.

"no lo se que me recomiendas, elije por mi"

"ok, me da un Teenage Wasteland porfavor"

"un Teenage Wasteland ? que es eso?

"eso es queso"

"ash contigo no se puede hablar encerio"

"jajaj ok pero no te enojes le llaman Teenage Wasteland, porque despues de tomarlo entras a un desfase adolescente y disfrutas todo "

"es- en-ce-rio a... que lugar me trajistes amigo"

"no noes cierto ...pero veras que te divertiras solo disfruta, toma-me dijo dandome un vaso forrado de diamantina"

"si que este lugar es extraño-dije observado el vaso.

"pues tu no te quedas atras"

"si y tu eres muy normal tu que vas a tomar?"

"yo tomare un HAPPY TIME, un happy time porfavor"-le dijo al mesero,

"que pedo con los nombres"- dije sentandome y el se sento alado de mi en una mesa blanca con 4 sillas la cual solo acupamos 2, no habia mucha gente pero tampoco estaba vacio el lugar adentro era bellisimo, tome un poco de la bebida y estaba buenisima.

"te gusto?

"si, esta super rica"

"te gusta esa cancion?

"la amo"- me pare y tome al chico de sus manos y lo jale hacia a mi juntandolo a mi cuerpo con el de el , moviendo si caderas al compas de la musica y cantando esa hermosa cancion en susurros.

"entonces hay que bailar"

caminamos hacia la pista de baile que estaba iluminada con luces de colores,sonaba la cancion de SUMMER TIME SADNESS de LANA DEL REY(jaj porcierto escuchenla esta super bonita para los que no la conocen)mientras bailabamos me di cuenta que estaba buenisimo, empezando por sus musculos, y luego estaban sus ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos como dos zafiros brillantes,reiamos y bailábamos hasta no poder mas. ya eran las 4 de la mañana y ya debia de estar en mi casa, asi que le dije:

"oye amigo llevame a mi casa porfaor"

"claro,tan solo dejame pagar"

"ok te espero"-estaba sentanda tomando lo ultimo que quedaba de mi bebida,cuando el llego.

"oye ya vamonos pues "

"ok bye"

subimos al carro y el camino fue todo silencio,llegamos a mi casa:

"ha ahi es"

"ok, espera-se bajo del carro y me abrio la puerta- mucho gusto chica que no conozco"

"gracias por todo bye"-me alejaba caminando de done el estaba,cuando senti que una mano me jalaba asi su cuerpo, era el nuestros cuerpos estaban pegados el uno con el otro y hubo silencio mucho silencio, el me miraba y yo lo miraba tambien, me robo un beso apasionado que duro lo que la respiración aguanto y yo respondí a aquel beso con otro, sus manos se posaron en mi trasero y lo acaricio.

"oye"-le di una cachetada-ash bye

"loca sádica chica bye mucho gusto"

"jodete"

* * *

continuara...

queria seguir pero mi mama me esta moleste mleste que me poga a estudiar asi que bye, y gracias por peder el tiempo leyendoo gracias dejen comentarios para que me inspire porfavor hahahah los amo


End file.
